poor little fairy boy
by palmstar
Summary: Malon goes on a one day holiday that turns out to be more than what she had originally intended. this is my first fic so please go easy on me^^. you can also review it if your motivated enough
1. one-day holiday

Poor little fairyboy

I don't own Zelda blah blah blah you know the drill.

AN-This is my first fic so please go easy on me I'm not that good at writing stuff. Please enjoy the story for mee ^-^ or at least pretend like you're enjoying it. It'll make me sleep better at night.

Poor little fairyboy!

Well it looked to be just another morning, just another one of those days. Get up milk the cows, go feed the horses, Go clean out the stables. It seemed to always go on and on and on. For Malon the humble ranch girl things were always very simple. There was never a need to rush or panic, unless of course you forgot to feed some of the animals and they started to feed on each other and or the visitors to the ranch. "Speaking of visitors when was the last one, a year maybe more? And who was it again?" Malon said out loud to herself. Rubbing her nose she tried to picture the scene in her head again. It had been her knight in shinning armour; Link. Malon kicked a bucket defiantly sending it ricocheting off to the other side or the stable. The estranged fairyboy from the forest who'd she once met In the town square then never seen again for another seven years until he decidedly chose to pop around to the ranch and nick off with Epona. "Yeah that's right he nicked off with her. No thank you's, no manners" she pushed her fringe off her face and walked over to one of the horses. She stroked its mane tentatively then moved over towards the door. Shifting a sack of feed to the right she muttered under her breath a mimicking tone of what she thought Link would say "Oooh looky at me I'm the hero of time! I can chop stuff with my sword" she gave a snicker "I can also kick chickens wooo hoo" it had been the first time she'd seen him in seven years and she found him outside harassing the chickens. Malon shuddered at what else Link might like doing to chickens. Either way the events had turned to the more humorous side when the chickens had decided they'd had enough and started attacking him. Malon's shoulders started to shake with laughter. She'd found the whole scene down right hilarious, she'd ended up rolling on the floor with laughter whilst link had ran around in circles screaming "They're in my hair! They're in my hair!" 

Back then Ingo was in charge of the farm. Damn that man was a freak. Malon wrinkled her nose at the memory of that drunken mess, which had tried to come onto her on numerous occasions. That man had issues and alcohol was always the solution for him. He always looked so spun out, his eyes constant swirling pools of red and tainted white. Come to think of it his eyes had always been like that. "Perhaps it was medical condition or something" 

Malon opened the door slowly allowing the light to slowly protrude into the stable. "Geez, you spend an hour or so in here and you come out completely blind." Malon squinted at the bright light. Even though the barn was well built and protected from weather damage. It didn't allow much light in so everything was always lit by lantern. Shielding her eyes, Malon hastily made her way over to the door of her house. Hoping to escape more blinding terror by the sun, swinging the door open she skipped inside, closing the door behind her. She rubbed her eye's to try and allow them to adjust to the darkness again. "Phew! I never thought that horses could make a mess as much as they do. I reckon it's that damn stallion kicking up a muck trying to impress the ladies again." Malon briefly dusted her dress off. She'd finished all of her chores and it was only 11:00. Normally it took her till around 2 to finish everything. "Suppose getting up earlier is a benefit" Malon had got up at 4am today especially so that she could get everything done. "Today I'm going out for a treat" she beamed. Malon had planned that today would be her little one-day holiday.

"Now I gotta go find dad and tell him where I'm going" Malon was just to yell a "Daddy!" when she heard a peculiar noise coming from behind the dining table. It was a cross between a snore and a dying chicken. Malon slowly made her way over to the table. Pushing the hair away from one of her ears trying to make the sound out better. "Daddy, is that you?" she came to the edge of the table and bent down to look under it through to the other side. A squawking chicken met Malon's inquisitive face. Though the chicken looked a little strange. Half of it was missing or at least hidden by a large sack of some sort that appeared to be breathing and making snoring noises. "Daddy!" Malon popped up from the table and ran around to the other side. There her father Talon was, snoring away while a half-squashed chicken was trying to wriggle its way from underneath the sleeping giant's back. Malon gave a short giggle then grabbed the chicken gently pulling it from underneath Talons weight. She brought the chicken up to her eye level to examine if it was okay. The chicken was unharmed; its feathers had been rubbed up the wrong way and now stood up on end. Malon gave the chicken a quick pet before placing it on the ground. No sooner the chicken had its two feet on the ground it fell over. "Must have been squashed to long" Malon giggled while the chicken attempted to waddle along the ground on its crimped up feet. Once the chicken had got its bearings and legs back it went to join the rest of its little pals in the corner of the room all huddled together.

Malon looked back over to where her father lay snoring away. "Well I don't really want to wake him so I think I'll just leave him a note" Malon quipped quietly walking over to cupboard she produced a quill and inkbottle as well as a torn piece of paper. She set herself over on the table and began to quickly scribble. Once done she read the note out loud to herself "Daddy, gone out for the day. I'll be back later tonight. Love Malon PS I took Stormy with me." "Looks like my spelling has gotten better after all" Once satisfied, she placed the note in the middle of the table and went and returned the inkbottle and quill to the cupboard. 

Malon ran up quickly to her room to change into another outfit, seeing as the one she was wearing smelled terrible. "Which dress will it be today" Malon opened her wardrobe producing a cream dress with elaborately Embroidered designs around the collar and sleeves of the dress. Around the middle was a thick pale blue ribbon to tie around the waist. Slipping the dress over her head then tying the ribbon around her waist. Grabbing a brush she quickly tried to make her unruly red hair look respectable. "There, I look just right" Malon grinned at her reflection through the mirror. "No where did I put that money?" Malon bit her lip whilst she fumbled around in her chest of draws looking for her stash of rupees. "Got it!" Malon produced a small purse containing her pocket money. Shoving the purse into one of the side pockets in her dress she made her way towards her door. "Wonder where I'll go first?" Malon took one more back glance in the mirror to make sure she looked just right.

Closing the front door lightly she made her way over to the stable where she saddled and readied Stormy. "I don't want no nonsense from you buster, got it?" the stallion gave a neigh in response as Malon put her foot in the stirrup and hoisted herself up onto her mount. She slowly rode out. Taking a deep breath. Today was going to be her day. "Where to go first?" Malon absently scratched her head as she thought of where she should go first. "How about the market stormy eh?" the horse gave a quick snort in reply. "Okay the market it is." She dug her heels into Stormy's side to kick him into a slow canter. "I'm in need of a new scarf anyway" 

To be continued…

Well what did ya think? I know it hasn't really had much to do with the title…YET! This chapter was more or less just to give you a little into Malon's personality. Hope I did that at least. I'm sorry for the brief Link bashing if anyone was offended and I'm not suggesting that he does weird stuff with chickens. Umm please don't forget to R+R cause this is my first fic. Ummm yeah check back for more chapters wont you?

Hope ya liked it ^-^


	2. a new smell..a new scarf

The market always seemed to have an air about it

I don't own Zelda blah blah blah you know the drill.

AN-This is my first fic so please go easy on me I'm not that good at writing stuff. Please enjoy the story for mee ^-^ or at least pretend like you're enjoying it. It'll make me sleep better at night. Please tell me what you think oki?

Poor little fairyboy! Chapter 2

The market always seemed to have an air about it. Malon didn't know whether it was all the products for sale or just the people who sold them. Everyone seemed to have a different smell about him or her. "Hmm she smells like lavender oil, and he smells like, ewww" Malon wrinkled her nose and took in a deep breath. The man standing in front of her smelt like, like "he hasn't a bath for years!" Malon whispered to someone who wasn't there.

Malon turned away from the smelly man and focused her attention on the lady she'd been looking at before. She looked to be in her thirty's. She wore a Lavender skirt with a matching white top, she looked overall very pleasant. "Can I help you miss?" Malon was snapped out of it, the lady was talking to her. "Umm, no I'm right thanks" Malon knew the lady must of known she was staring at her. "Are you sure hun?" the lady gave a warm smile. Malon really couldn't see what she needed to buy from this lady; then again she couldn't see what the lady was selling. "What things do you sell?" Malon made an attempt to not look so goofy. The lady gestured for Malon to have a seat on an old wooden box. "Hope she sells scarves" Malon thought to herself. She took a seat anyway. "Whats your name dear?" Malon was a little startled, most merchants in the market never asked for your name. "M-Malon" Malon said a little too fast causing her to stumble over the 'M'. The lady smiled at her "You must be the daughter that Talon always tells me about" Malon's eyes widened "You know my dad?" "Know him? We go way back!" the lady gave a little chuckle. Malon didn't really like where this was going. She knew her dad still loved her mother but she never thought he'd ever- Malon's mouth became a small thin line, her features suddenly darker. "What kind of relationship do you two have?" Malon said between gritted teeth. She tried not to sound hostile but it was hard not to when every muscle in your body went tense. "We're old friends" the lady replied unequivocally. The lady seemed to sense Malon's sudden change in mood. Malon relaxed giving a small smile. "I'm sorry I just-" "its okay, I knew your mother too. We were all good friends" Malon felt awfully stupid to have made such an assumption. "My names Aira" the lady gave a warm smile and put her hand forward in a handshake gesture. Malon lightly grasped the lady's hand shaking it briefly. Still feeling a little awkward, she still didn't know what the lady sold. "Umm Miss Aira-" "Just call me Aira dear" Malon made a mental note to herself that she wasn't a five-year-old asking to go to the bathroom during schooling. "W-what exactly do you sell?" There she said it, she felt a little out of breath from saying just that one sentence, but that's what you get from presuming the worst about people. "My merchandise? Oh yes I sell Herb's and oils" the lady produced a wicker basket covered with a pale blue piece material. The material caught Malon's eye as she marvelled at the intricate embroidering on it. Malon nearly didn't hear what Aira said next. "What herbal remedy would you be needing? Or perhaps a relaxing oil to rub on you're hands and feet after a days work?" Malon had never used herbal remedies or oils before, she'd never really needed them. "I don't really have any use for them" Malon felt a little embarrassed that she'd led Aira to believe that she actually wanted to buy something. Malon waited for a scolding but it never came. "Is there anything in particular you were looking for?" Malon felt she had to come out with the truth, Aira had been so nice to her and she really didn't think she could lie. "Well to be honest, I'm really out here looking for a new scarf. I only sat down because you were so kind to me and well I didn't mean to lead you on or anything-" Malon looked down at her hands, which had suddenly become more interesting than everything else in the world. It was suddenly very quite; Malon's ears were greeted with soft laughter. She looked up to see Aira smiling at her. " Don't be so scared, I won't bite you!" Malon now felt even more stupid than she did before, she could also feel the red creep up to her cheeks. "Dear, you don't have to be so shy! I am a good friend of you're father and I look at you as a sort of daughter." Malon was about to open her mouth to utter another apology but was cut off. "And there is no need to keep sating sorry, you've done nothing wrong child!" Biting her tongue Malon nodded her head slowly. "Tell me Malon you got a boyfriend?" Malon wasn't ready for that one. She sat straight up nearly losing her balance on the box, gripping the sides to steady herself. "E-Excuse me?" Malon stuttered. "I know it's a bit of personal question but it's just that you're nineteen now right?" Malon nodded in reply, not quite sure if Aira was just curious or was trying to set her up with someone. "Most the girls I know that are your age are all married now and having children" Malon started to feel very uncomfortable, when it came to boyfriends she didn't know what to expect. She'd lived most her life on the ranch and had only ever rarely conversed with boys her age or a little older. Malon grabbed a few strands of her red hair and started to play with it nimbly, she was sure her face blended in perfectly with her hair colour. "Umm, n-no I don't" she heard laughter again, she looked up to see Aira beaming at her. "If your mother was here she'd make sure you were married by now!" Everything went silent. Malon glanced around trying to avoid Aira's pensive stare. " Your mother was just a little older than you before she got married. Said she wanted to wait for the 'one'" Aira paused. Malon looked up to see that Aira was playing with the material that had been covering the basket. "Y'know this was your mothers?" Aira placed the material in Malon's lap, who picked it up between her hands and began to stroke the fabric. "It was her scarf, she told me to mind it for her." Malon looked up to see Aira staring at her. Malon Shrunk back a little on the box. For someone who looked so pleasant all the time her stare was almost intrusive. "C-Can I help you?" Malon fiddled with the scarf's material in her hands. "You look so much like your mother when she was young you know that?" Aira's face softened, reaching out she casually pushed a strand of Malon's hair out of her face. Malon looked down at the material in her hands, speaking quietly "yeah I know, dad tells me all the time" Aira placed her hand on the material in Malon's lap. "I want you to have this, it was your mothers and I'd said I'd mind it for her." Malon looked up to see Aira's face slightly pained. "She would have wanted you to have it" Malon looked down at the material. "Thank you this is very kind of you" Malon looked up to see Aira's cheery face staring at her again "think nothing of it. Here let me put it on for you".

Malon waved as she walked away from Aira's little stand. Looking down at the scarf around her neck. Malon sat on the edge of the fountain, looking into her reflection. The market place was full of life as she had suspected, everyone seemed to be doing things and here she sat watching as everyone danced around her in a coloured blur. Malon noticed a couple standing near by dancing; they were in a world of their own. In a way Malon was jealous, they seemed so happy and content. "But I don't want to be like them!" Malon yelled in her head, whilst another voice spoke "you cant lie to yourself all the time". Malon hated that voice; it always told her what she didn't want to hear. But she hadn't heard from that voice in a year, Not since she found out the news.

"Hey Malon did you hear the news? Link will be going away for good!" "Why?" Ingo had snickered at her "Cause he doesn't like you! He thinks you're stupid and ugly." "He told me himself" Ingo took a breath enjoying the various emotions flow over Malon's face like a spinning colour wheel, until it all blended into white. "He'd rather be with a smart and beautiful girl like that princess Zelda he says". Ingo had made sure that when he said it, it hurt. At that exact moment Malon felt like the biggest fool of them all. "How could you ever even think that he'd like someone like you!?" Ingo had taunted. "You're the ugliest and stupidest girl I have ever known!"

It went on like that for a while with Ingo's taunting until he got sick of that and got on with his job. Malon got over it, she moved on. As far as she was concerned all Link was, was a selfish boy who cared for no one other than himself. "Who needs a stupid boyfriend anyway!" Malon looked at the couple again, who were now kissing. "I'm leaving before I throw up!" Malon stood up gathering her skirts she headed off to the main gate. She was not going to hang around here whilst ugly couples acted all lovey-dovey in front her.

"Stormy! For crying out loud!" Malon looked at the mess around her; the entire stable was in shambles. "I hope you intend on paying for this young miss" the innkeeper prodded her with his cane. His left eye was bruised, Stormy had apparently kicked him "that dangerous animal over there kicked me for no apparent reason while I as trying to change the feed" the old innkeeper pointed to his left eye. "Sir, I'm terribly sorry, stormy at times can be uh- difficult and-" the innkeeper grabbed Malon's arm pulling her down to his height, slightly pinching the skin causing Malon to wince "I don't care if that beast had an alcohol problem! That monster needs to be taught a lesson" the innkeeper pointed to a whip hanging up on the far wall "and I'd be glad to teach it!" Malon was horrified; she yanked her arm away from the old man straightening herself up. She towered over the little innkeeper "you so much as lay one finger on Stormy and I'll give you something to cry about!" the old man veered back appalled at what he was hearing, and from a woman! Malon felt that she had enough power over this man through intimidation that she could probably scare him into forgetting entirely about the stable. "For all I know you could have been harassing my beautiful Stormy!" as if on cue stormy came up next to Malon nuzzling her shoulder, she rubbed his forehead tenderly. "Look miss, I'm trying to run a business, and your horse ain't making it to easy for me got it. I know your father so any threats will make no difference?" the old man stepped closer to Malon leaning heavily on the cane. "And mark my word missy, you'll get a hiding from your father like no other!" Malon sighed, unfortunately the old man wasn't bluffing, and he did know her father. But then again she knew that her dad didn't believe in hitting people, except for maybe Ingo who deserved everything he got. "Look Cranky, I'll give you a tip okay?" the old man was just about to scold her when he heard the jingle of rupees from her purse. "Well then let's get down to business shall we?"

"32 rupees! What a rip-off!" Malon slowly led Stormy through the main gate. Malon pulled Stormy's reins so that there was little space between Stormy's head and Malon's face staring into his big eye's with a serious look on her face. "Do you know how expensive you are to have around!?" Stormy licked Malon's face in response. Giggling, Malon couldn't help it, a smile creeping onto her face "That's you're solution to everything 'lick their face' isn't it?" the horse neighed happily gently nudging her in the shoulder. "Trouble maker!" Malon walked out happily with stormy trotting next to her. Malon looked at the sky; it was just past noon the look of things. "Hmm, I'm hungry and I didn't see anything that took my interest in the Market" Malon rubbed her stomach thinking of hungry she was "perhaps skipping breakfast wasn't such a good idea after all". Malon leaned on Stormy while she thought of where she could go to get a good meal. "Home is to far away from here and I really don't feel like eating oats right now." Closing her eyes Malon started to spin around in circles. Grinning she spoke out loud to no one in particular "Where I point is where I'll go!" she spun around faster and faster in circles with her left arm stretched out with her index finger extended. "Where I point is where I'll goooooo-oomph!" Malon didn't get to end her sentence. She was thrown to the ground by a heavy weight. "Ouch! What the hell!?" Malon opened her eyes trying to see what had hit her, her view was obscured by something or someone. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" a voice choked out. Malon recognised the voice, and she prayed to Naryu that it wasn't who she thought it was; Link. This was the last person in the world she needed to see.

"Are you okay?" in a blur of blond, blue and white and hand reached out to Malon. Malon's vision a little blurry after being knocked so hard cleared allowing her to see the hand outstretched to her clearly. Not quite orientated Malon reached out her hand to take the other persons when she looked up to the person outstretching their arm. Malon's hand shot back and her face filled with anger "you!"

"You!" Links face lit up as Malon's face darkened with anger "I've been looking for you all over the place!"

DUN DUN DUNNN!

To be continued………

If you want me to…..

Have I made put you guys in suspense yet? I know I HATE people who do this to me but ya know it just always let you look more forward to the next chapter!

A couple of things about this chapter- I had no way what so ever intended it to turn out so different from the first one. I haven't really even thought out the story line properly so this was really just improvisation. Don't ask where Aira came from, I've been playing WAY too much Grandia 2.

So much for a humorous story……..

Well at least Malon's bitchiness towards Link is explained. I know it sorta just came out of nowhere in the first chapter. I wanted people to see a different side of Malon apart from the usual stories where she's always sad and depressed cause Ingo's raped her or something and she finds solace in Links arms blah blah…NOT that I have anything against those types of stories they're all good as far as I'm concerned! This story is meant to be light-hearted and not make you think to deeply about it…..Cause if you do you'll find out how shallow and lame a person I really am ^-^;;

Erk…to be CONTINUED!!!!!……….R+R if you please…


	3. orange berry jam

Malon pushed Links hand away hauling herself off the ground " What do you want

I don't own Zelda blah, blah, blah you know the drill.

AN-This is my first fic so please go easy on me I'm not that good at writing stuff. Please enjoy the story for mee ^-^ or at least pretend like you're enjoying it. It'll make me sleep better at night.

Poor little fairyboy!

Malon pushed Links hand away picking herself off the ground " What do you want?" Malon growled straightening herself up and dusting the dirt off the bottom of her skirt. Links smile didn't falter, he didn't seem to notice Malon's angry tone. "I went to your dad and he said that you'd gone out for the day" Malon held her icy glare at Link "what do you want?" Malon asked again irritably. "Epona" Link looked down at his hand, which had a black bruise on it. Malon followed his gaze to his hand "Epona what?" Links face had a tinge of red on it as he hid his hand behind his back focusing back on Malon's face. "She uh-" Malon noticed that he seemed a little embarrassed about something but she really didn't care. Whatever reason he was here for was only going to be a waste of time and this was her holiday after all.

"Are you going to spit it out or what?" Malon started to lose her patience, she was having a perfect day until Fairyboy showed up. "She bit me" a small smile appeared on Malon's face "Good one Epona!" Malon thought to herself smugly. "And that's why you are here?" Malon's smile vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Link pushed his fringe off his face looking down at the ground. "No, that's not it." Link looked up at Malon, who's hardened expression didn't show the slightest bit of sympathy. "She's refusing to let me anywhere near her" Malon didn't know whether she found this amusing or just plain stupid.

Malon crossed her arms "And why are you telling me this?" touching her neck briefly to make sure the scarf was still there. Link fidgeted with the side of his tunic, making him look like a little girl, too shy to say hello to a visitor. "I was wondering if you could come and try to talk, I mean sing, uh- I don't know could you come and see her?" Malon tilted her head slightly "for the lose- I mean hero of time you sure are fidgety" Malon spoke forwardly, Link looked to be feeling pretty uncomfortable right now so why shouldn't she make it even worse for him. "It would really help me out, seeing as you're her original owner" Malon shifted her stance leaning one hip to the side. "I don't know, I'm on a-" "oh that's okay if you can't, I can wait" Link cut her off. 

Malon figured that if she didn't go and see Epona she might never get rid of Link "Look I didn't say I wouldn't" Malon looked around, trying to make it look as though she didn't care. "Why should I care huh!?" '_You know you care'_ that nagging voice was picking at her head again. Link looked on as Malon's face swept with emotions of some conversation that wasn't heard. Malon argued with the voice, occasionally biting her tongue to make sure she didn't curse outloud. Malon's face finally took on a half pleasant, half anguished look and preceded with her answer to Link, who now stood infront of her with a glazed over look on his face.

"I'll come and see her" Malon spoke, turning her head she made a quick call for Stormy, who had lost interest in Link and Malon completely and found new love with the flowers blooming near the moat. Lifting his head he began a quick trot over to Malon, nudging her in the back lightly. "Where is she?" Link had a smile plastered over his face "in the lost woods" Malon placed a foot in one of the stirrups, just about to hoist herself up onto the saddle when she felt two hands on her hips. "Here let me help you!" Link grinned as he pushed Malon's weight up onto the saddle. 

Malon didn't know whether she wanted to turn around and whack him on the head for grabbing her or thank him for the help. Link, getting a little to excited pushed Malon too Far. Malon expecting to stop once she was in the middle of saddle started to slide over the other side. She tried to steady herself but was off balance by too much to be able to straighten up. Link thinking quickly grabbed Malon by the arm, using his weight to pull her back towards him. "Sorry!" Link successfully pulled Malon back onto the middle of the saddle, swiveling her head Malon gave Link a glare "remind me next time not to let you help me onto a horse" Link blushed rubbing the back of his head idly. 

"Sorry, uh- shall we go?" Malon sighing "are you going to get on or what?" Links face looked puzzled "get on what?" Link looked around, was there another horse? "The horse!" Malon closed her eyes trying to stay calm "What horse?" Link looked all around him, if there was a horse around here it must be hiding. Malon grinded her teeth. "This horse you fool!" Malon kicked up her legs from the stirrups and raised the reins to emphasize the horse she was sitting on. Links eyes focused onto the horse in front of him, his eyes widening in surprise "oh that horse!" Link looked up at Malon "your horse?" Malon was very close to right about kicking him in the head with her boot. "Yes this horse!" Link looked up at where she was sitting "Are you sure?" Malon sighed, it was going to be a long day "yes I'm sure" She sighed, without another word Link hopped up onto the horse resting behind Malon. "You ready now?" Malon Glanced back to see if Link was sitting alright and hadn't ended up backwards or something. "Yep, lets go!"

Malon kicked Stormy into a slow canter "Which direction?" Malon tilted her head slightly, An arm extended forward from behind her pointing off into the distance. "Over there" Malon followed the direction of the arm, kicking Stormy into a gallop. "Better hold onto something" Malon quipped absently, not realizing that there wasn't anything for him to hold onto. Link nearly losing his balance found something to hold onto to, Malon. "Hope you don't mind" Link said in-between the jolts of the Stormy's gallop. Malon's face was burning, Links arms were wrapped around her middle. "N-not at all" Malon stammered, glad that Link couldn't see her face.

"Your house is rather small, wouldn't you say?" Malon looked around Links house, the whole thing was atop a tree so one would only assume there wouldn't be much room to build anything too spacious. "I like to think of it as cozy" Links head hidden as he fumbled through a cupboard. "What are we doing here again?" Malon, despite her dislike of Link, was starting to enjoy herself, it wasn't often a Hylian was allowed to go into the kokiri village. "Getting lunch of course, I don't know how long this will take so I'm getting something for us to eat"

Malon had the feeling that he was going to dish out some old loaf of bread and some sort of homemade berry jam. She was proved wrong when link produced an armful of different foods. Malon curious as to how much food Link actually had there, peered around into the cupboard. "Wow!" Malon stared in awe as shelf upon shelf contained dried herb's and spices, wrapped loafs of bread, Jars of exotic jams, dried pasta and wheat, small sacks of flour, almost everything you'd find at the towns square market place.

"I would never had guessed you'd have all this food!" She breathed lifting one of the jams out of the cupboard to read the label "Orange berry?" "Go on try it, it's really nice" Malon opened the jar, smelling the jam briefly "oh wow this smells lovely!" Malon hastily looked around for a spoon or something else to scoop out a bit of the scrumptious smelling jam. "Just use your finger" Malon looked up to see Link was grinning at her, Malon dipped her finger into the squishy jam, pulling out a blob. Sticking her finger into her mouth in one fluid motion. The room became quite except for noise Malon was making sucking her finger, Malon's face lit up, pulling her finger out of her mouth she grabbed the jar and examined the label again.

"Wow! This tastes great!" Malon looked up to see that Links smile was still there. "You gotta tell me the recipe!" Malon put the lid back on the jar and handed it back to Link. "I'll write it down for you some day" Link spoke with a grin.

Malon crossed her arms over her chest, a smile playing at her lips. 

"You know I never figured you as one to be a good cook" Link looked up and smiled "what did you think I ate then dirt and leaves?" Malon laughed "no, I just thought you might catch fish or whatever and cook it up right there and eat it". Link gave a small chuckle tying a sack together with all the food they needed for lunch "I may look and live a little ruff but that doesn't mean my taste in food has to suffer as well". Malon noticed that Link shyness had started to dissipate, she felt like she was actually talking to someone.

'_You still love him'_ the voice echoed inside her head "Shut up!" Malon not realizing she had screamed it outloud looked around frantically. Link had stopped what he was doing and was now staring at her with a hurt and confused look on his face. Malon spun on her heel, making a quick step for the front door. She was halfway out the door when a firm hand grabbed her arm "Are you okay?" Malon turned around to face Link "Why should you care? You'll just go away again!" She spat. Link was taken back by the sudden mood change in Malon. "What do you mea-" Malon yanked her arm away from Link "You'll just run off with the Princess and leave me by myself for another few years until you need me for something!" Malon spun around heading to the ladder.

Half-sliding down, hot tears burning her face, she wiped them away with the sleeve of her dress. "Malon wait!" Malon turned around to see Link standing on the balcony of the verandah. "No! You wait!" with that Malon ran over to Stormy, mounting him, she rode off into the lost woods.

To be continued…

Dun dun dunnnnnn … the plot thickens… or does it?

Well there it is! Chapter 3 if finally done, sorry I haven't done it sooner, I've been up to my neck in assessments for school. Now that I'm on holidays for 3 weeks I'll have lots of time to get everything done ^^

I hope you're liking it so far, I know my grammar is terrible which I apologize for. Sorry about the paragraphs and stuff, I just don't know where to put them in -.-;; I'm trying though. Thanks for the encouraging feedback everyone though ^^


	4. a simple song

"I hate him, I hate everyone

Disclaimer -I don't own Zelda blah blah blah you know the drill.

__

A/N- I apologize for making link look like jackass last chapter and I hope this one makes up for it. Also I was listening to some weird music whilst I wrote the second half of this and it had a really big influence on how it turned out. Ummmm it's probably turned out reeealy corny so I apologize for that too. Please any comments or criticism are welcome…I know I suck a t writing…I didn't fail creative writing for no reason in English. Anyhoo onto chapter 4 of Poor Little Fairy Boy

Poor Little Fairy Boy 4

"I hate him, I hate everyone!" Malon Kicked up her leg, letting one of her boots fly off into a near by shrub. Sinking down onto a log Malon placed her head in her hands and cried. Stormy was nowhere to be seen. She had discarded her ride when the bush and bracken had gotten too dense. "Just because I'm no one, just because-" "I don't even want to think about it" Malon sighed rubbing away her tears with her hand. Looking around her she was sitting in a little circular clearing, with only a very small gap on one side that would allow someone to enter. Next to the log she was sitting on a little stream trickled past her, the stream gave off a relaxing song as the water pushed past the rocks and small weeds that had intertwined themselves between the pebbles, covering the floor was a soft grass. Malon had found the small clearing quite by mistake, through her blind groping and stumbling through the thick bush and shrub she'd found a small, very slightly worn in path. Following it had led her into the small clearing. Now hopelessly lost Malon could only sit and collect herself. 

Removing the scarf from her neck Malon wiped her cheeks with it, although the material was obviously very expensive and not made to be used as a handkerchief Malon felt that her sleeves had been given enough punishment from the shrubs and bracken she'd pushed passed in her blind attempt to run away. '_Why do you pretend'_ Malon tied the scarf around her neck again, ignoring the question the voice in her head kept asking. _'Why do you pretend?' _"I don't pretend" Malon clenched her fists. '_Your lying'_ the voice mocked. Malon hands flew to her head. "Shut-up!" Standing with her eyes tightly closed, her hands griping onto the side of her head. "I don't have to listen to you!"

"Listen to who?" Malon spun around to see a small child with green hair smiling at her. Malon took a step back in surprise "w-who are you?" The small girl hopped onto the log near Malon and took a seat. "Me?" the small girl grinned "oh I'm Saria, pleased to meet you!" Sticking out her hand to be greeted in a handshake with Malon's "I'm Malon" Saria patted the log she was sitting on, motioning Malon to sit. Malon hesitantly took a seat next to her, folding small pieces of material from her skirt in-between her fingers nervously.

"How'd ya get all the way in here?" asked Saria pushing away some hair from her face. Malon looked down at her hands, they were scratched, and a few fingers had small cuts on them. "I guess I just didn't think where I was going". The little kokiri scooted closer to Malon, taking one of Malon's hands in her own "you must have been in a awful hurry" peering closely at the cuts and abrasions on Malon's hands. "Uh, yeah, something like that" Malon felt a sudden sting as Saria pulled out a splinter. "Here let me wash your hands" Before Malon could get in another word she felt herself dragged down to the stream, bent over as Saria held her hands under the cool water.

Malon closed her eyes as she let the cool water flow over her hands, taking a deep breath she sighed. 

"Y'know he's upset" Malon's eyes opened to see Saria staring at her. "Excuse me?" Malon knew she was talking about Link, but felt she needn't share her problems with a probable 10-year-old. "Link, he's worried about you" Saria wasn't going to give up by the look of things, closing her eyes once more Malon spoke softly.

"Why should he, I've never worried him before" Malon's ears were greeted with a light giggle. "Shows how much you know then doesn't it." Malon opened her eyes and stared down at Saria "whats that suppose to mean?" Malon's red hair started to drift into the stream, jolting her head in an attempt to flick her hair out of the water. Saria didn't seem to notice, staring back at Malon with a wide grin on her face.

"He likes you" She giggled, looking down at Malon's hands still held in place in the stream by her own. "I find that very hard to believe" Malon breathed, moving her head more vigorously, her red hair falling off her back and shoulders, sliding into the water. "Damn!" Malon cursed. "He always tells me about your singing" Forgetting momentarily about her hair, she turned to face Saria "He says you got a beautiful voice" Saria was no longer staring at Malon. Her eyes were focused on her hands. 

"He said you taught him a song" Malon closed her eyes, sighing. That had been years ago, when she was a little girl. "I taught him Epona's song, one that my mother use to sing to me when I was a little girl" She felt an elbow nudge her slightly, opening one eye Malon saw Saria beaming at her. 

"Will you sing it for me?" Bringing her hands out of the water, she clutched them together in a pleading gesture. Malon felt that seeing as Saria had cleaned her hands for her, she might as well sing for her. 

"Singing might do me some good anyway" Malon thought to herself "Alright" Malon watched as Saria clapped her hands together, kneeling in front of her.

A soft hum at first, floating in the air, Malon's voice soft and delicate, she weaved her song letting her voice tumble over the notes, giving each note a meaning.

Her words twisting into one another, as she gave each word its own tune, The soft trickle of the stream catching onto the lullaby accompanying it, the whole forest centered itself around Malon's voice as her song reverberated off the trees, the stones, the flowers. The whole forest danced with her voice as her singing became stronger, her voice no longer soft and whispered, but now strong and true, she allowed herself to be carried away with the melody. Closing her eyes, she pulled a delicate string of words across, allowing them to grow stronger as her voice climbed.

A soft tune drawing itself into the song, pushing along the notes. Turning them over. An instrument harmonizing itself, with her voice, allowing each note she sang to guide it along, each note played entwining itself with her voice. A soft pipe harmonized itself with Malon's voice.

She did not care who played the foreign notes, her song was the most important thing right now. 

Her voice becoming softer again, she returned to a hum, gently singing each note, each note falling gracefully as her song became softer, and more hushed.

Breathing the very last few notes, her song became a whisper in the wind, the tune of the other instrument losing itself with her whispered melody.

Malon opened her eyes to see Saria's back to her. Her hand still in the water and her hair now glided past her fingers as the stream pushed the strands downstream. Malon gazed up to see Link standing at the edge of the clearing with his ocarina in his hand, staring at her. He had a soft smile on his face, his messy fringe in his eyes like always. Neither of them spoke. The only sound that could be heard was the soft trickle of the stream. 

Saria turned around and beamed at Malon "wow Link was right, you do have a beautiful voice!" she jumped up on her feet "wait till I tell the others!" Saria scooted past link and disappeared into the forest without a sound. 

Malon turned her face from Link, looking down at her hands in the water. "I've been looking for you" Link spoke softly. Malon dragged one hand out of the water, grabbing hold of the strands in the water she pushed them behind her. Silence. Link took a step close, treading lightly in case Malon tried to run again. "Y'know I'm sorry if I offended you or anything" Malon took her other hand out of the stream drying it on the hem of her skirt. She looked at both her hands, they were clean but blood started to seep through some of the cuts on her fingers, the blood making tiny red rivulets as it ran through the gaps of her skin. Stinging lightly as the air touched it.

"I want to talk to you" Links voice pleaded. Malon clasped her hands together, placing them in her lap. She stared at her reflection as it rippled it the stream. Following the stream she looked at Links, he was wearing a white shirt and dark blue pants. His expression was pained; Malon didn't want to look at him. She spoke to his reflection instead.

"Then talk to me"

"Why do you push me away?" Link took another step forward, his question lingering in the air as Malon stared into the stream. "I don't push you away" Malon spoke softly, watching his every move in the water.

For once the voice in her head wasn't there, it wasn't mocking her, pushing her, telling her she was wrong. She was on her own. "Then why did you run out of my house?" Malon cringed, looking at links reflection in the water as it rippled and shaped, making his image look out of focus but still whole. "Malon?" tearing away her eyes from the stream she looked at Link, her glance did not last long, she didn't like what she saw. 

In his eyes were neither anger nor cruelty. She saw, kindness, understanding. Why couldn't he hate her? "If you care so much, answer me this" Malon stared back into his eyes, she showed no longer hatred, or distrust. "Why did you leave me for so long?" Link looked away, stood down. "I-" "don't you think I ever wondered where you were?" Link momentarily stared into the stream. "Malon I had something I had to do" Link looked up from the stream his eye's pleaded "please you must understand-" Malon held her stare, not wavering at the slightest. "Unlike you, I don't have the freedom to go where I want to, to be anywhere at anytime in the day" Malon stood, although she had no intention of leaving the clearing, she had no need to feel as though she was trapped.

"Y'know when I saw you for the first time in seven years, I didn't recognize you?" Malon's gaze drifted to a small patch of flowers standing beside Link. "I remembered you as the girl who taught me a song, and the next time I saw you, you weren't a little girl anymore" Malon looked up to see Link staring at her wistfully. "I am not a little girl anymore Link, and you are no longer a little boy" Link took a step closer to Malon, only a few feet separated them. "Ingo told me you'd found somebody" Malon's eyes narrowed as she fixated on flower patch, now behind Link.

"That why you'd gone away, to be with her." Malon looked up to Link, still staring at her. "I- I push you away because…" Link took another step, still remaining silent. Malon looked to Link, having to tilt her head back slightly. Realizing how close he was she looked away, not want him to be so close to her. 

"Because you didn't choose me!"

To be continued…

Well…looks like I have established nothing once again…oh well…I'm not that good a writer and well this story is turning out differently than how I first imagined it to be…so much for funny...except for last chapter…I thought that horse thingy was hilarious…guess you guys didn't…oh well…proceed to throw shoes…

The title of this story will eventually make sense….once I've finished it..mehehehehehehe

About the characters…I don't mean for them to look stupid or dumb…I guess this is just the way I happen to put them as. Yeah I know I cant write what a song sounds like, its better than just writing "ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…oooooooooooooooooo…oooooooooooooooooo" I suppose.

Anyhoo, review it if your motivated enough…tell me where I went wrong…tell me why I went wrong…tell me I need to make sure I'm taking the right medication..whatever..blah blah blah


	5. did you have a nice trip?

"Oh great, I've really dug a hole for myself now" Regretting her sudden outburst, she hadn't meant to say everything that she had __

I don't own Zelda blah, blah, blah THOUGH I do own a bottle of orange juice which I bought the other day and its mine so you cant have it!

A/n- meh, I really dug myself into a whole last chapter, this is my attempt to redeem myself. And this time I wont be listening to weird music!

I think next time I'll take the initiative to plan out a story instead of writing it on a whim.

A big thank you to everyone who has been so supportive of this little trip so far, without you guys I would of given up ages ago. 

Anyhoo here's chapter 5 of Poor Little Fairy Boy!

****

Poor Little Fairy Boy 5

"Oh great, I've really dug a hole for myself now" Regretting her sudden outburst, she hadn't meant to say everything that she had. "Malon I-". Malon swung around, her back to Link. She had to think of a way to get out of this position, and fast. "Hey, Link, I really don't wanna talk about this right now". Biting her thumb unconsciously. 

"Y-You started this conver-" "Well it's not the reason I am here" Cutting Link off, she turn around to face him. Apart from the hot feeling on her face Malon showed her best smile. Link to say the least looked very puzzled, one minute Malon was about to break out in tears, and the next she's as bright as the sun. "Malon I wanted to tell you som-" 

. "Hey I think I can hear Epona!" Malon cut Link off again, nudging past him only to trip over his shoe and go flying forward, hitting the ground with a satisfying thud. If matters could get worse she brought Link down too, with a few curses they both lay on the ground in awkward positions. "Ow! My back!" Malon having spun around and tried to grab link for balance now had one of her legs bent underneath her awkwardly, and Link sprawled on top of her.

"You okay?" Link peered at Malon through his messy fringe, which covered his eyes considerably now. Malon thinking more of the pain in her right leg and back didn't really hear Link. She eased her leg out from underneath her, sighing at the pain relief. "Much, better" she breathed, closing her eyes. "You alright?" Link asked again. Malon's eyes flickered open again after feeling a sharp pain in the side of her rib. Lifting her head slightly she noticed Links elbow digging into her side. Resting her head back on the ground again, she sighed.

"Link your elbow is digging into my ribs" Link glanced down at his arm, realizing he moved his arm, resting his elbow just next to Malon's head. "Oh sorry, are you okay now?"

It was only just then that Malon realized how much space was actually between them, and that Link was on top of her.

Link grinned at her "did you have a nice trip?" Malon looked at him confused, "what?" "See you next fall!" Link beamed. Malon smiled back at him, understanding what he was getting at "Are your jokes always this bad?" Malon gave a snicker. They both started laughing, Links face falling slightly as his shoulders relaxed.

"Only ever on a Sunday" Link proclaimed with a wink. Malon cocked an eyebrow, staring at Link oddly. "Link, its Tuesday" Malon deadpanned, trying her best not to giggle at Links sudden look of confusion. "What?" Tensing his shoulders, looking around him. "Only kidding" She reached up to push a bit of her red fringe out of her eyes. Accidentally knocking Link in the side of the head with her elbow. She giggled "Sorry", still failing to push the hair out of her eyes. 

"Here let me" Link gently brushed the hair out of Malon's eyes, pushing it to the sides of her face. Resting his arm next to her ear. Still looking idly at the strands of hair loosely resting on the side of her face.

Malon felt very hot, she could have sworn her heartbeat was audible, gripping the sides or her skirt fiercely. Malon suddenly felt very sick, like butterflies in her stomach, but different. She focused on something other than Link, 'the trees, yes the trees, very interesting, oh my god how did I get into this situation!?' Malon's head screamed.

Part of her wanted to push Link away from her as hard as she could, but another part of her told her not to move, that she didn't want to move. Malon was too petrified to listen to what her head was saying. She did the only thing she knew she could do, shut her eyes and hope for the best. Whatever the best was.

Links eyes focused back onto Malon's face looking at her different features, finally resting onto her eyes. "Hey" he cooed. Malon's eyes fluttering open again. "Y-Yes?" Malon half whispered, suddenly losing her voice for words. "You're not gonna fall asleep on me are you?" Malon stared at link momentarily before tearing her eyes away, trying to avoid his stare. Now was the time for her to start rambling mindlessly "what? Fall a-asleep? No why would I do that? Fall asleep, I'm not tired, I had a good sleep, had breakfast-" Malon turned her eyes back to Link. His face was a lot closer than it had been before, his breath tickling her nose, making her want to scratch it. 

Malon's eyes went glazed over, not really thinking about what was going on, everything seemed to slow down. She could see in great detail the colour of his eyes. So many different shades of blue weaving in between each other, spiking around the iris, some areas darker than others and then finally the pupil, a black hole surrounded by a mired of mixed blues. 

Now was the time for Malon to panic, she almost let a small whimper escape her lips. 'What the hell is he trying to do!?' her head dizzy with nervousness. 'He's trying to-' just a few more millimeters and it could be something strange, something weird but all together wonderful. 

Malon swallowed the lump in her throat, almost forgetting to take a breath. Half-losing focus of the detail of Links face with how close it was. His nose brushed lightly against her cheek.

Malon knew it call came back into crystal clear reality, she heard a high-pitched voice squeak furiously. Causing her to lose her moment with Link. Part of her relieved that it had ended there, but another part of her wanted to know what would've happened had she and Link remained there. 

Links head shot up immediately, peering at the direction of the voice he had heard, there near the entrance stood a small boy kokiri. Link very annoyed at being disturbed, unlike Malon he had not wanted the moment to be scratched.

Malon moved her head back in an attempt to see what Link was staring at. It wasn't until a few other Kokiri appeared and started giggling at them both. One little boy with messy red hair stood forward among the rest, giggling slightly. 

"Are you playing a kissing game with your girlfriend Link?"

Malon went beetroot, she peered at Link nervously and his face was just as red. With as much strength as possible she shoved Link off her, rolling onto her stomach she picked herself off the ground, dusting herself off.

"What? Kissing game?" Malon tried to look as dignified whilst Link still lay sprawled on the floor, his arms covering his head. A small girl kokiri with bright green eyes stepped forward "Its true, you two were! We saw everything!" the little kokiri spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Alright! I've had enough, what are you doing here?" Link sighed exasperated, drawing himself slowly off the ground. He felt his head only to realise his hat was missing, looking around for it his eyes rested on Malon's hands, Malon had the hat scrunched up in a ball and seemed to be using it as some sort of stress ball, her hands going white from the pressure.

Focusing back onto the kokiri's Link brushed his fringe out of his face "Link you know how you have that green tunic you like?" The red headed boy looked down at his hands before speaking again "well-"

"Well what?" Link asked impatiently, exhaling loudly "you know Epona?" Link walked forward resting next to Malon "Of course I know Epona she's my horse!" Link gritted his teeth. The little redheaded Kokiri lost his courage to speak, stepping back slightly. The little girl next to him spoke up instead "Epona's eating it"

Malon couldn't help but smile, Epona really must be angry with him to chew up his clothes like that. Link on the other hand looked quite appalled "and you didn't try and get it back from her?" Link pushed past the small group "where is she?" Link had already started to walk off, Malon feeling that she'd probably have a better chance at getting Epona to calm down than Link, followed him past the small group. "She's near the pond!" cried out the little girl Kokiri. Link muttered thanks before disappearing from sight into the shrub with Malon following close behind. 

To be continued in the Final Chapter…

What was Link thinking!? Why was Malon so nervous!? Do kokiri's always have such bad timing??

Only time shall tell in the final installment of 'Poor Little Fairy Boy'

So what'd ya think? I had to be careful with this one…is it all to cliché? Well today I'm wearing my cliché hat so you'll have to deal with it as best as you can.

Yeah I know this chapter was short compared to the others, but I had to keep it short due to time restraints. I'm pleased or sad to say that that next chapter will be the last, though it will be the longest chapter *hopefully*

Blah, blah, blah review (though I do like it when people tell me what they think of my fic) whatever its all good. I'll be back…soon…mwhahahahahahaha!!! 


	6. Tunic no more!

Malon managed to dodge the branches being flung back at her, the odd one catching her out

Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda blah, blah, blah you know the drill.

__

a/n - this is meant to be the last chapter but because of school and my laziness its only half of it.. Think of it this way at least I did something. Though I am proud of this chapter, it sort of digs me out of the whole I always seem to get in the previous chapter. Well Anyhoo just read it and if ya want tell me what you think of it and where you think the story should go. 

Poor little fairyboy 

Chapter 6 

Malon managed to dodge the branches being flung back at her, the odd one catching her out. Link seemed to still be in a bit of a huff about what had happened back in the little clearing, though she didn't know if it was the fact that the kokiri had rushed in so or that Epona was chewing on his favourite tunic. Malon silently thought she might dwell a little on what happened. One minuet she's telling him how angry she is the next they were on the ground. What would have happened if?

Malon's face flushed a little, glad that Link was in front of her "h-hey Link, can you be more careful, those branches are hitting me in the face" Malon called out, squinting her eyes and shielding her face with her hands as she trod on.

Link stopped turning around to face Malon. Walking back to her in long strides he pulled her arms away from her face, examining it "you got a cut on your cheek and its bleeding" .He lightly touched his finger over the scrape, pulling his hand away and examining the small trace of blood on his finger. "See?" showing Malon, who rubbed the side of her cheek with her hand quickly, feeling a slight sting as she did.

"That's your fault y'know?" Malon said with a wry grin. She watched as Link studied her face a little more before he spoke again "Want me to kiss it better?" Link took a step closer, a very cheeky look on his face. Malon knew he was playing a little game, and she was going to play it too.

"Depends, do you want a smack upside the head?" Malon crossed her arms with a 'try me' look on her face. Link put a mock pout on, placing his hands over his heart "oh so cold, why must you always be so cold?"

Malon smiled back "Cause you're a creep" she said with a wink pushing past Link to keep walking ahead. Link gave a small chuckle and followed Malon footsteps occasionally stepping on her heel, receiving a yelp of pain from Malon.

"Link you do that once more and I'll-I'll" She felt a slight jab on the back of her neck, link was poking her with his finger "you'll what?" Link dared with a smile playing across his lips. Malon spun around, to face Link nearly overbalancing. Malon had a devilish look across her normally innocent face 

"I'll do this" 

Malon lifted her leg slightly and with as much strength as she could muster slammed her foot down onto Links. 

Malon still held her evil grin as she watched Link yelp in pain. Pulling his foot away from underneath Malon's. He hopped around with his knee up and foot in his hand "ow, ow, oww!" Links face was half-contorted in pain and half in amusement. He hadn't seen that coming nor did he think Malon could pack such a wallop. Malon beamed "there, I feel much better"

Link fell forward onto the ground, "That was un-called for!" Link breathed, blowing the hair out of his eyes. Malon bent down a little to Links level and patted him on the head lightly "that's what you get for treading on my heals continuously" 

Malon spun on her heel her skirt swishing behind her slightly catching Link in the face. Link still lay on the ground grinning as Malon started walking away from him. "Geez, your evil!" Link called after her pulling himself off the ground, walking into a brisk jog to catch up with the feisty redhead. 

"Hey where'd they say Epona was again?" Malon glanced over her shoulder to see link hurrying after her. "Near the pond." Link dusted off some leaves that stuck to his shirt.

Malon noticed a leave stuck in his hair a pulled it out throwing it to the side "which way is that?"

They'd come to a large clearing surrounded by three large openings that appeared to be old logs.

Malon wondered if it was possible for trees to grow that large and how the kokiri had managed to put them into place. Perhaps dwelling on a matter such as how things come to be is where confusion takes over ones thoughts. 

Link noticed Malon was staring at the openings, much like when he was little, he would wonder what giants could've moved them into place, and if the giants liked to eat little Kokiri such as himself. "Don't worry about those, I don't know either" Link spoke next to Malon, who finally snapped out of her gaze and focused back to Link. "Okay, then which way?" Malon surveyed the three large openings, Turning to face Link. "This way" Link pointed towards the middle opening, walking towards the opening, he glanced back at Malon who'd slowly started to move as well although she seemed more interested in the logs than what Link was saying. 

Link stopped grabbing onto Malon's arm "you'd better stay close to me or you'll get lost, these woods are known for losing people in them" Malon nodded her head moving along next to Link, her arm still entwined with his.

If a horse could smile, and I mean smile evily, Malon was sure that is what Epona was doing. The filly stood triumphantly over a pile of torn up material, the remnants of Links favourite green tunic; beyond recognition and covered in saliva. Link walked forward slowly, taking in the scene "M-My tunic..." Link reached out to the pile underneath Epona's hoof, grabbing air. His head snapped up and he glared at Epona, though Epona seemed to glare right back at him. If a horse could do such a thing "H-How could you?" Link took a step forward towards the horse, each of his movements slow. His hands were clenched into fists. "Give me my tunic!" 'Or_ whats left of it'_ Malon thought to herself.

Link crawled on the ground, reaching out to grab a piece of his tunic, he skitted back towards Malon when Epona gave an angry snort, and thumped her hoof firmly down onto the pile of material. It wasn't going to be easy. Link stood up, dusting his pants off and turning to face Malon "She hates me" Link spoke, sounding a little more defeated than he felt. 

"Let me try" Malon placed a reassuring hand on Links shoulder. Stepping forward she eyed Epona carefully, the horse didn't seem to be too standoffish with her at least, though she seemed to guard the pile of cloth underneath her hoof very meticulously. Snorting everytime Malon tried to grab a piece of it. "Epona, sweety, can I have Link's tunic please?" Malon spoke softly, stroking Epona's snout tentatively with one hand. Epona, enjoying the attention she was getting, kicked forward the pile of cloth, losing interest in the game she was playing with Link.

Link snatched up the material hugging it like teddy bear "M-My tunic-" realizing the amount of horse saliva over it, flung it away from himself, wiping his hands along the grass, trying to get all the saliva off his hands. "Ugh! Yuck, horse drool!" Malon gave a short giggle "Y'know Link I've grown up around horse drool so don't you complain "Link still with a disgusted expression plastered across his features looked up to see Malon still petting Epona "Remind me not to go near you again". Link stood up, kicking the tunic further from himself.

Malon dropped her hand to her side, taking a step forward "don't act so innocent mister! I remember when you fell asleep when you were riding Epona, you drooled all over her mane!"

Link face took on a crimson colour, choking a little on his breath "yeah well, I was tired!" Malon turned back to Epona "excuses, excuses" waving her hand at Link in an absent gesture.

"Hey girl, whats the matter huh?" Malon wrapped her ringers around the reigns dangling from Epona's saddle. Boosting herself up onto the saddle, she turned Epona to face Link "I'm not having any problems, see?" Malon started to edge Epona over to Link "Perhaps all she needed was to-" Malon was unable to finish her sentence as Epona went into a furry, charging at Link, who to say the least looked as white as a ghost as Epona sped into a gallop. "Epona stop!" Malon screamed, pulling as hard as she could on the reigns. Epona didn't stop, instead she chased Link up a tree. There he sat perched on top of one of the lower branches, but just out of reach from the angry Epona. "Epona!" Malon yelled pulling violently on the reigns, trying to make her stop.

It wasn't until Epona figured that she'd have to wait till Link came down to trample him that she gave up and trotted away. Still with a very angry and frustrated Malon on her back.

"Epona!" Malon slid off the young mare's side, coming to a soft landing on the grass below. Taking a hold of the reigns Malon straightened Epona's gaze to her eye level "what's gotten into you?" 

Epona gave a snort trying to pull her head free, but Malon had a strong grip on the reigns. 

Managing to pull Epona away from the tree, Malon glanced up at Link still sitting in the tree but now more comfortably positioned. "Have you done anything that might of upset her?" Waving at Link to get his attention. Link looked at Epona, thinking about getting down but realized he'd just be chased back up the tree again. "No, we haven't been out of the forest in months" Link answered, pushing his fringe out back from his face. Malon stared a him blandly, "you haven't taken her out in months?" Malon looked up at his from sitting in the tree, squinting slightly from some of the sunlight that protruded through the dense forest canopy. "No, I've been so busy" Link replied "I fed her and stuff, she seemed to enjoy being in the forest with all the kokiri"

Malon looked back to Epona who was sulkily nosing in some flowers, chewing softly on the occasional tasty one. Leaning down Malon softly took epona's head in her hands and whispered in her ear. Epona's head shot up, the filly neighing happily.

Link looked on puzzled, he didn't know what Malon had said but it sure sent Epona wheeling about happily. Narrowing his eyes Link carefully considered what she might have said to the horse, he sure as hell hoped it didn't involve the destruction of more of his clothes. "W-What did you say to her?" Link said, his voice accidentally catching in his throat.

Malon looked up cheerily at Link, "I told her you were gonna take her on a holiday!"

To be ended…soon

******************************************************************************************

I vow that 7 will be the last, I PROMISE! I would have made this one the last only that I have been really busy with school and have very limited time to be able to sit and think about the story let alone write more.

Think of this chapter as the last chapter part 1, the next one will be the pt2.

Oh yeah tell me what you thought of this one, and perhaps any hints as to where you want the story to go…what's that you say? To the rubbish bin where it belongs?

Lol, my good humor is quite unusually right now seeing as I feel like I wanna throw up…I'm home from school today cause I'm sick…ehehehehehehe lucky me ^^

Well until next time Toodles!


End file.
